


Drunkenness

by TheGoldenPenguin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff but maybe Angst, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenPenguin/pseuds/TheGoldenPenguin
Summary: Nayeon loves drinking or maybe too much.She kissed Mina or maybe just in her dreams.They were dating or maybe just pretending.She kissed a stranger.Why the hell did she kissed a stranger?!Mina loves Nayeon or maybe had loved.She didn’t kiss her or maybe she did.Mina was pretending or maybe was not.She saw her kissing a stranger.Why the hell did she kissed a stranger?!
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: ImNa





	Drunkenness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic. I really don’t know about tags or whatsoever. I just want to contribute, I think. Lol. Anyway, I hope this is worth reading. This is just some lazy work but I will really appreciate comments and suggestion for future work. Thanks! ❤️

*Knock* *Knock*

Mina automatically stands up out of the bed without even opening her eyes and opens the door.

“Mina?!” Jeongyeons shouts with a surprised look. “What are you doing in Nayeon’s room and why are you wearing her shirt??” pointing at Nayeon’s favorite oversized shirt.

Mina’s body jolts up waking her whole being. It didn’t slip in her mind that she’s in Nayeon’s room when she opens the door. Before she could speak, Nayeon woke up and sits in her bed. “Jeong its too early, what are you puzzling about?” she stands up heading to the door without realizing the situation.

She stopped at the door and finally noticed the girl wearing her shirt. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped pointing to the girl on her right.

“Did you two sleep together?!” Jeong bluntly breaks the silence as she switch pointing on the two girls.

“Oh shit.” Nayeon caught up.

Jeong laughs at Nayeon’s horrified look. She called Momo who’s busy preparing breakfast but came running upon hearing her call. She was also surprised by the sight of Mina and Nayeon waking up in the same room.

“Yah! Give me 100 dollars! I won the bet” Jeong rubbing her hands on Momo’s face.

Nayeon lightly punches Jeongs shoulder. “Hold on, What bet?” 

“It was just a silly idea. I told her that there’s a possibility that you two will end up... uhm.. making out.. but she said Mina is not the type to give in, so we bet for a hundred dollars and look who wins.” Being proud of herself.

“Well, I have my full confidence in you, as expected from Im Nayeon.” And winks proudly at Nayeon.

“Minaya” Momo whines looking at Mina while giving 100 dollars to Jeong.

“Yes!” Jeong was about to put the money on her pocket when Nayeon stopped her.

“Give that back to Momo.” Nayeon suddenly becomes serious.

There was a confused look on Jeong’s face and an intense stare by Nayeon as the air is engulf by a complete silence. So Mina decided to speak up, she moves a little closer to Momo and lean.

“Momoya, I’m sorry. I guess I couldn’t hold back.” And flashed a gummy smile.

Momo just smiled back and Jeong put the money on her pocket faster than a heartbeat. “Alright! We’ll leave you two love birds together. See you at lunch time. C’mon Momo” and she dragged Momo with her as she leaves. 

As soon as Mina closes the door, Nayeon clenched her fists trying to control a sudden burst of anger. “Are you making fun of me? Why didn’t you tell them the truth.” Looking away from Mina.

Mina walked near the bathroom and took her clothes hanging and all dried up. “Why would I make fun of you?” spoken with her calm voice.

But Nayeon couldn’t refrain from shouting. “Nothing happened Mina!” She heads towards her bed frustrated.

Nayeon’s head hurts due to hangover but her heart hurts more as she remembers how Mina rejects her last night. She was dead drunk but the alcohol was what she needs to gather up the courage to finally confess her feelings for her. She poured out her whole heart and took a chance but she broke her heart.

They were dining out with the group, but one by one left for some personal matters. Nayeon was already drunk, a whole bottle of Jack Daniels, and Mina remained to accompany her to the dorm.

“Why did you even get this drunk?” Mina questions her as they were going out of the car while supporting Nayeon.

Nayeon just look at her with a loving eyes. She will definitely answer that later but right now her head is spinning and she felt the need to puke. She held as long as she can, they walked in to the living room then to her room. Mina continues to support her but before she knew it the acid burns into her throat and out to her mouth staining Mina’s clothes. She felt really sorry but Mina wasn’t annoyed at all. Instead, she cleaned Nayeon with a wet towel as the older girl is too drunk to take a shower. She changed her clothes and put her to bed. “Would you mind if I borrow a shirt? I need to take a shower.” She asks. “No, please go ahead. I’m sorry I puke on your clothes.”

Mina washed herself, cleaned some stains in the bathroom, washed her clothes and hang it to dry. 

The reality of Mina in her room felt like cloud nine. Sure it isn’t the first time they were alone in her room. They’ve been alone for a couple of times. Although most of it was because she was drunk and Mina always took care of her. Pretty much the same as today only this time she had developed feelings that is lingering within her drunken self. 

That night, she planned to confess as she borrows confidence to alcohol. One glass after another as she kept on thinking of her confession. Eventually, she lost count and end up getting drunk again. Now, she couldn’t think straight anymore. Great.

Nayeon’s vision is a little blurry when she saw Mina emerging out of the bathroom as the smokes escapes from a hot bath. She was wearing her favorite oversized shirt. This is what she wanted, the two of them to be together. She was never the type to have a relationship, she flirts, she makes out but no string attached. With Mina its different, she couldn’t remember if they flirted, all she knows is she wants to be with her all the time. But damn this alcohol is messing up with her mind right now. As much as she wants to behave herself, Mina looks so hot drying her hair exposing her moisten neck.

Mina jolts at the touch of Nayeon’s hand on her shoulders. She turned around and found Nayeon staring at her. First in her eyes, next to her mouth, down to her collarbone tracing all the way down a little more. She felt that stare, it sends flushes to her body and a sudden rise of heartbeat.

Nayeon bites her lips trying to hold back from kissing her without any form of permission. Mina slides to her side dodging the hot temperature that is arising between them but she slips on her way making her fall to bed, exposing more part of her moisten skin. The alcohol instantly took action in Nayeon’s head, she gently sits beside Mina and lean close locking her eyes and her position. The younger girl heartbeat rises more as she felt Nayeon’s breathe.

She has so many words she wants to say, but all are being pushed back by the alcohol in her head. “I.. want to kiss you.. Can I kiss you?” Staring to her eyes then to her lips. Sounding and looking lustful than being sincere. A full silence. Nervousness is taking up in her body as she holds back. Why is her answer taking so long?

“No.” That’s all she heard. 

Either she felt so nervous that it drained her body or she was just too drunk. She passed out. 

Mina tucked her into bed, staring up close on passed out Nayeon. “I guess I could stay a little longer and just stare at your pretty face” She laid by her side, and touch her face. “Stop getting drunk.” And lightly kiss Nayeon’s forehead. She was just staring at her prolonging her stay the next thing she knows she was opening the door when she heard a knock on it.

Now that Nayeon has sober, her annoying overconfident self has emerged. She walk towards Mina “I don’t understand why you have to pretend, but I’m not gonna question you anymore. Infact this will make me look good.” Touching Mina’s face while wearing an irritating smirk.

Looking back at Nayeon, she utters “Stupid.” and pushed her out of the way then walked out of her room. 

Out of her facade self she was hurting so much. Her heart is broken. The girl she loves doesn’t love her back. So she just made a fool out of it. She will remain silent. She’s sure Mina will not talk about it either and they will just forget what really happened.

“Woah! Im Nayeon! You outdone yourself, I had my doubts, but you actually did get Mina. I must say I’m impressed.” Jihyo complimented her as she sits with her at the cafe.

If only its true it should’ve send butterflies in her stomach but its not so it shoots dagger in her heart instead. This is all Mina’s fault if only she told them the truth it would hurt less but agreeing to this she could keep her ego. So she just went along with it.

“There’s your girlfriend.” Looking at Mina entering the cafe with Sana.

Nayeon wanted to hide but being with Mina is unavoidable as both of them is on the same group of friends. Sana sat facing Jihyo and Mina is facing Nayeon. Their friends can feel the awkwardness the two is emitting as they are not looking at each other and just staring at their coffee.

“Hey! Why are you both silent? Shyness after making out?” Sana’s unsolicited opinion.

“Yah! Sana!” Nayeon protests with great annoyance before staring back to her coffee.

Sana just shrug and continue chatting with Jihyo. 

“Let’s talk later.” Mina in her usual calm self.

Nayeon doesn’t want too. If its to console her because she can’t love her back, she doesn’t need it. She doesn’t want her sympathy, she wants her. She can’t help but feel hurt again.

She was about to decline when she looked up and saw Mina looking directly to her eyes. Something is behind those look. It’s like a ray of hope. What is it? A possible chance? Is she regretting it? Did she realized she wants her too? Should she took a chance again? She’s confused. Before she can utter a single word, Sana can’t help but to tease again.

“Uwu, sleeping together again?” Sana run the moment she saw Nayeon stood up. 

“Sana!!!!!” Nayeon run after her.

Night comes.

They never get the chance to talk. 

Mina had to leave Korea as soon as she got a call from her parents to go back to Japan because of some urgent family matters. 

“I’m sorry I had to leave, I’ll be back as soon as I can then we’ll talk.”

Nayeon has mixed feelings by her sudden absence. She felt sadness and annoyance at the same time. She realizes for the last 6 months they had become really close. Mina has always been there for her specially when she get drunk. Always protects her and sometimes scolds her like a girlfriend. It flatters her heart. It’s probably the reason why it was easy to convinced everyone that they are dating. She knew Mina cared for her but was it all just a friendly gesture? If not then why did she rejects her that night? Now that Mina is out of reach, this will remain hanging in Nayeon’s head till she get back. 

Days that becomes week, weeks that becomes month. She’s missing her and longing for her but felt hopeless. Nobody knows when she’ll come back. Nayeon found herself comforted by alcohol, as always. Drinking with her friends and having fun like they always does. Only this time she felt lonelier, she got dumped but couldnt tell anyone. She had never known how to accept rejection cause she always gets what she wants. Why does Mina doesnt want her? It hurts her pride.

“Hey! Look at that girl. If Im Nayeon doesn’t have a girlfriend she will grabbed on that” Looking at a hot girl on the other side of the room while drinking her beer. 

“Jeong please don’t trigger the old Nayeon.” Jihyo tries to limit teasing.

“She keeps on looking at Nayeon though, I bet she likes you. Too bad you no longer have the shots to get laid.” Sana laughs as she keep teasing Nayeon.

“Guys stop it, she’s with Mina now.” Momo being the most sane of the group

“Uwu, scared of Minari?” Sana seriously keeps on pressing her.

“I’m not.” And drinks a whole shot of tequilla. 

The situation is annoying Nayeon. Although she doesn’t understand whether it’s because she can’t be with anyone else when she could’ve been or because the person she wanted and allowed to be with is not there. Nevertheless, no one knows the real situation, and her friends will not stop pushing her limit.

“Ooh! I’m Nayeon is not losing her touch. But are you really not afraid?” Jeongyeon adding oil to the flame.

“I’m not.” And shots another tequilla.

“Why are you still here then?” Nope, Sana did not hold back while drinking her margarita.

That’s it. She snapped.

“Fine. I’ll show you.” Gulp down another shot of tequilla before going to the table on the other side of the bar. 

Her friends tried to stop her, after all they were just teasing her out of drunkenness. But Nayeon can no longer think straight, considering the amount of alcohol she took combined with her loneliness and miserable self it burns her heart. And her damn pride takes over her sanity.

So there she goes on the other table. A little talk, some giggle and she’s at it. About to kiss the girl she doesn’t even know because honestly she doesn’t care. She just want this day to go by. She’s tired of being lonely. Tired of thinking about things she doesn’t have answers. Waiting for a person whom intentions are unclear. Having no assurance of whats really between the two of them. Its driving her crazy. She needs a boost of confidence, a feeling of being wanted. And there goes her ego, kissing a girl who’s a total stranger. She closed her eyes imagining Mina’s lips and kissing her like how she once dreamt about.

About 6 months ago. She dreamt of Mina. Both of them lying on her bed. Talking about life and goals but as time goes by the influence of alcohol sunk deep into their veins. The next thing she knew they were kissing. Her lips are gentle. Soft kisses filled the gap of their lips. A slow steady phase. A lick on her lower lip and slips of tongue. Then she woke up. Heart pumping fast as the sun strikes her eyes. And it sends rush into her head as the hangover strikes as well. It felt so real. That was the day she knew she had fallen for Mina.

But that was just a beautiful dream and nothing more. Cause in reality, Mina doesn’t want those kisses. It hurts her pride. “She doesn’t know what she’s missing.” She mumbled as she kisses that stranger. On an open space she stares blankly as her mouth do what it needs to do. 

Mina appears in a blink of an eye. On that open space she saw Nayeon kissing another girl. Their eyes met and she was stoned to her feet. Feeling helpless as Nayeon indulge more intensely into the kiss.

Nayeon saw Mina appearing before her eyes as graceful as ever. She looks at her and wanders to her lips. How she longed to kiss that lips. But her broken ego acts as a fuel of resentment. She kissed the stranger passionately as if it was Mina’s lips. She intensifies the kiss without looking away like this is what Mina have been missing. She wants her to regret she rejected that kiss.

Mina couldn’t take it any longer. She rushed everything in Japan so she could be with Nayeon. So she could finally talk to her and clear everything between them yet look at this stupid girl doing while she’s away. 

With the loudest voice she can make she shouts “Stupid!” And stormed out of the bar. 

It was the only time their friends notice Mina’s presence, their eyes went wide as they realizes what happened. “Oh shit!” They looked at Nayeon who pulled away from the kiss and stood up in a panic. Momo run after Mina. 

Their drunkenness had gone out of the window. Nayeon had finally come into her senses and gone back to their table.  
“Fuck, I screwed up.”

“Big time.” sana added.

“Mina!” Momo kept on following her for almost an hour now.

Mina keeps on walking as her tears keeps on falling. Along with the wind her silent cry combines. Frustration, disappointment, or maybe regret. Regrets the day she fell for Nayeon.

The next day there is an awkward silence in the dorm. Everyone is sitting on the table still contemplating on what happened last night. Momo and Mina choose to stay in a hotel. Jihyo breaks the silence and apologizes on their behavior that pushes Nayeon to do the thing she should’ve not done because right now she’s already dating Mina. Nayeon felt the need to tell them the truth, things got complicated the moment they lied about it.

“So you mean nothing happened between the two of you?” Jeong asks as she sips her coffee.

“Not even a kiss.” Nayeon with a defeated voice.

“Thats a little weird though, Mina said your lips tastes like strawberry,” Sana added

“I bet you keep on teasing her so she just make up things to shut you up.” We all know you’re a push over.

Sana frowns.

But Nayeon knew Mina would not make such a bold statement. Shes not the type to give into teasing specially if it comes from Sana. Deep inside she’s also intrigue.

The day has finally come. In the hotel were Mina is staying, Jeong had convinced Momo to let them talk.

The room is quiet when Nayeon enters, there’s no lavender scent that usually welcomes her, it was just a dull room. She approaches the girl sitting on the bed. “Mina, I’m sorry”. With her head down she apologize.

There was a long silence before Mina responded. “What for?” 

Honestly, Nayeon doesn’t know. Its not like they’re really dating because nothing really happened between them but for some reason she felt guilty. A feeling that somehow their fake making out thing is true. 

“You told me we’ll talk when you get back. So lets talk.” Mina stood up from the bed and face Nayeon, “I did, but now there’s nothing more to talk about, I think you made things very clear yesterday.” She pass through the side to leave but her hand was grab by Nayeon making her bounce back a little.

“Are you seriously doing this? Why are you acting like your hurt because of that kiss? Should I remind you that you dumped me?” She tried to get out of Nayeon’s grip but she didn’t succeed. The truth is she’s deeply hurt but this stupid girl doesn’t have the slightest idea why. So she look straight to Nayeon, leans closer to her face and utters “You’re so stupid.”

Nayeon is so tired of hearing that. She hates it when Mina choose to complicate things. Out of frustration she pushed Mina behind the door. “Fine! I’ll be stupid then.” Either shes angry or desperate she no longer know cause the next thing she did is kiss Mina’s lips. 

The younger girl pulled away instantly as their lips touches. “I like you Mina” and she pressed another kiss. Mina doesnt have the space to pull away anymore as her head is already at the door’s surface so she push nayeon instead but Nayeon fought back without letting go of the kiss.

She know this will probably the last time they will be alone. Mina will probably hate her after but words are no longer enough to express everything she wants to say. She keeps on kissing her without hesitation pouring her love hoping that Mina we’ll see her true intention. There’s no way shes backing down no matter how strong Mina pushes her until she no longer feel any force. And Mina... Mina kisses her back. 

This time Nayeon pulls away.

She’s a little dazed of what happened. She look at Mina who’s staring back at her. She touched her lips with a feeling of confusion and familiarity. Did Mina kissed her back? and why does it felt similar? Like it has happened before. Mina just raised her brows waiting for Nayeon to cope up.

She found the familiar feeling “This felt like my dream, I’ve had this feeling when I dreamt of kissing you. After drinking, you and me at my room....”

Mina crosses her arms and leans back at the door. “....talking about life and stuff in which we end up kissing?”

“Yeah, that dream, wait! how did you know?”

“Stupid. How about you think just for once. Your not drunk today. How do you think I know?”

After a brief moment Nayeon cope up again. “Oh my god! did it really happened? D..did the two of us really kissed before?”

“6 months ago to be exact.” responded while raising her left brows.

“Wow, I thought it was just a dream, why didn’t you tell me? Was it that bad?” Nayeon frowns.

Mina shakes her head and chuckles as she sit back on the bed.

“Hey! But you kissed me back!” Nayeon followed her doing the same.

“You deserve to get worried. I was asking the same thing the next day where you ignored me and say not a single word the whole day.”

“Mina! I was so drunk. I thought I was being delusional, dreaming of kissing you and stuff. I was ashamed of myself so I keep my distance.” In Nayeon’s defense.

“Well, overtime you started talking to me again, so I figured you forgot what happened because you were drunk. So I promised myself not to fall into the same mistake again.”

“So that’s the reason why you rejected me the other time?”

“If I give in to you every time you’re drunk, you will just forget, for the past 6 months I clung to a hope that you’ll remember but you are hopeless even until this time you aren’t remembering everything.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Why don’t you try and push a little harder, maybe you’ll remember.”

Nayeon tried really hard but she’s really bad at remembering things. Specially when she’s drunk there no way she can recall memories from 6 months ago. Mina is so done with this stupid girl, she looked inside her belongings looking for something that might be the last hope that will trigger Nayeon’s memories and that’s if the drunken Nayeon kept it.

Luckily, She found it. The hair clip she gave to Nayeon that night. 

“Here.” Mina handed it to Nayeon.

Upon seeing the clip something clicked in Nayeon’s memories. She starts to remember the gentle kiss they exchange in which at some point became intense. Lip biting, tongue twisting, how good it felt. She remembers looking at her eyes and fixing her hair. “This clip looks good on you, you’re so beautiful.” This flatters Mina’s heart and pressed a kiss on her lips. “You’re so beautiful too Nayeon”. Sending butterflies to Nayeon’s stomach. “I.. I love you Mina, Can you be my girlfriend?” Mina looks at her with a loving eyes. She took off the clip and put it on Nayeons hair. “I’m all yours Nayeon” and they kissed again.

Nayeon has finally remember everything and was shocked by the fact that all this time Mina is already her girlfriend but she forgot. How did she forgot such an important event? What the fuck happened to her?! She’s swearing alcohol right now. 

“You mean for the past 6 months, I... you.... we’re lovers?!” She was so surprised. “Wow! So that’s the reason why you treat me differently. Like you are being a girlfriend. I was really stupid.” She’s really happy now that she knew Mina love her too.

However....

“We were.... until yesterday.” Mina’s eyes started to saddened.

“Wait, what? What do you mean?” Nayeon totally forgot why they were talking at the hotel at the first place. 

“Let’s... Let’s just stop.” Tears starts to form at Mina’s eyes.

“What....?” Nayeon’s worlds crushed. She just found out seconds ago that her fantasy with Mina is actually true and now they’re already breaking up? She can’t allow this. She reached out Mina’s hands.

“Mina, please be reasonable. What happened yesterday was a mistake, I didn’t know we were dating. Please be fair to me.” Tears is also forming in her eyes.

“I told you we’ll talk when I get back, but you just can’t get hold of yourself when your drunk. I waited for you for the last 6 months but you couldn’t wait for me for just a month?! I’ve been unfair to myself so I can be fair with you Nayeon.” Shes really hurt. It wasn’t her fault Nayeon couldn’t remember. It was because of her damn alcoholic behavior and yet she was the one who suffered.

Nayeon sits on the floor to see Mina’s face she holds her hands with both hands lifting it close to her face. “Minaya, I’m sorry. Please, I’m begging you.. Don’t do this. I promise I won’t get drunk anymore.” She kisses her hands multiple times. “Please, give me another chance, Mina.”

Mina couldn’t look at Nayeon. She took her hands and stood up leaving her on the floor.

“Mina, please.. I love you. I’m sorry I hurt you.” Tears are falling on her face soaking the floor.

Mina left.

Nayeon has never been this broken her whole life. She literally felt her heart just jumps out of her chest and crashed on the floor into a million pieces, pieces she can no longer collect as she stares at the floor while her tears continues to fall. For the second time Mina broke her heart but this time it hurts more knowing it was all her fault. She wanted to blame the alcohol, it made her lose herself, made her kiss a stranger, made her forget sweet intimate moments with Mina and hurt her. Damn alcohol. But there is no one to blame but herself, It was all because she is a fucking alcoholic asshole. 

The moment she steps out of the room she cried a river. It wasn’t easy to leave Nayeon inside but she needed to breathe. She doesn’t know how they will continue. Not sure if she could trust her again. Not sure if she will believe in her again. It’s not easy to let go of something you’re addicted to. It’s a behavioral change. You have to be strong willed to overcome it. She doesn’t know if Nayeon loves her enough to have this change in her life. 

One thing she’s sure about it’s a risk to continue loving Nayeon.

Will she risk her heart again?

*******

“Mina!” A man calls her out while she was watering the plants in the garden. 

She run and hugged him. “Oppa! You’re finally back home, I was waiting for you.”

“Sorry, I went to the market first.” And he hugged her back.

“It’s okay I just wanna see you before I go. I love you.” And flushed a gummy smile.

“I love you too.” And kissed her forehead.

*Beep! Beep!*

“I guess thats your service.”

Mina looked out in the window. “Yup!”

“Take care sweetie. Visit me again.”

“I will.” And she gave him one more hug.

While she was waiting for Mina outside the car, Nayeon reminisce on what happened in the hotel a month ago.

She was still on the floor crying and staring blankly and lost when she felt a cloth wrapped around her. She immediately looked back and saw Mina crying.

“Mina! you came back.” She hugged her tight. “Nayeon.” She hugged her back.

“Thank you, I thought you really left me.” She cries happily.

“I could never leave you.” she whispers.

“I love you Mina” and she wrapped them both inside the blanket. “I love you too Nayeon.” looking at each others eyes.

“I knitted this blanket for you.”

“It feels so warm. Is it okay to kiss you n—“ Mina kissed her before she even finished. “I like your kisses, it taste like strawberries”. They kissed and make out the rest of the day making up for the time they’d hurt each other. 

As she was walking towards the car her smile widens.

“Hello gorgeous!” a bunny teeth greets her.

“Hi Babe” with a sweet smile she holds her arms.

“How’s your brother coping up with his married life?”

“He’s doing okay, He even went to the market to cook for her wife, its refreshing.”  
And they laugh and enters the car. 

Nayeon hold Mina’s hands while driving.

“Babe, Thank you.”

“For what?” Mina was a little surprised by the sudden statement.

“For giving me another chance, for believing I could change, for loving me when I was hard to love.” 

“How can I leave you when you needed me the most? Love is a risk Nayeon.”

“And you risk your heart to me, for that I’m much grateful.” lovingly looking at Mina like she wants to melt in her arms.

“Im Nayeon I can’t kiss you while you’re driving so stop making my heart flatter already. Lets go back to the dorm to continue this talk or maybe more.” And Mina kissed Nayeons hands making the girl chuckle.

Both of the them felt content of what they have right now. They are making each other happy by showing love, affection and improving themselves for the better. Because to love is to be a better version of yourself for you and for the person you love.

After 6 months.

*knock* *knock*

Opens the door.

“Eh? Momo?? What are you doing on Jeong’s room and why are you wearing her shirt?” Mina pointing out at Momo’s sleepy face.

Nayeon appears out of nowhere and shouts.

“Yah! You guys finally sleep together!”

And the whole dorm wakes up.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I was able to convey what I really want to express. English is not my first language, sorry. But I hope you guys enjoyed this. Thanks for reading ☺️


End file.
